


睡衣

by Zhishimitaoguan



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhishimitaoguan/pseuds/Zhishimitaoguan
Summary: 伪现实车 吃醋梗 别上升
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	睡衣

翟潇闻被焉栩嘉推进房间压在门后的时候还在不服气的嚷嚷，两只手也不听话的在焉栩嘉胸前乱拍。

“干什么呀焉栩嘉！我干嘛了你就莫名其妙生气，还讲不讲道理了！我……唔唔！”

剩下话还没来得及说完就被焉栩嘉突如其来粗暴的吻堵在了嘴里。

焉栩嘉捏着翟潇闻的下巴吻的很凶，不停厮磨着他饱满的唇，舌头伸进口腔刮扫过每一处领地，退出去时还不轻不重的咬了一下对方柔软的舌尖。

翟潇闻被吻的晕头转向，手也不自觉环上焉栩嘉的腰，两片唇瓣都被拉扯的嫣红湿润，身上本来就松松垮垮的睡衣领口歪到一边，大片雪白毫无遮掩的暴露在空气中。

“怎么了啊…”

不得不说自家小男友板着脸的时候还挺能吓唬人的，翟潇闻只能先放低了声音试探的问道。

“闻闻，你不听话。”

焉栩嘉盯着他敞开的睡衣领口一字一句的答道。

刚刚翟潇闻也是穿着这套睡衣下去录的游戏vlog，睡衣很宽松，手舞足蹈的时候甚至连胸前小巧的乳尖都能顺着领口轻易看到。这也就算了，偏偏夏之光还挤到翟潇闻旁边坐着，两个人抱作一团嘻嘻哈哈的，夏之光的手都不知道隔着翟潇闻的睡衣摸到哪儿去了！

坐在一旁的焉栩嘉看的差点失去表情管理，借着玩游戏的机会抓着翟潇闻放在大腿上的手悄悄用力的捏了捏想提醒他，没想对方还向自己投来一个迷茫的眼神。

很好，翟潇闻。焉栩嘉深吸一口气，开始盘算着等等怎么找他算账。

“我哪有不听话！”翟潇闻一听焉栩嘉这话又来劲了，挺直了背一副想和他理论到底的样子。

但焉栩嘉没有想和他继续说下去的意思，抱起翟潇闻把人压在床上就开始脱衣服。

睡衣的纽扣被一粒一粒解开，粉红的乳头一下暴露在空气中，在焉栩嘉炙热的视线下慢慢充血胀大，变成深红色，像两颗饱满熟透的樱桃泛着诱人的光泽。焉栩嘉用手指按着一边挺立上下逗弄，时不时坏心眼的捏两下，本来还梗着脖子的翟潇闻一下软了腰，快感惹得他发出断断续续的呻吟。

“嗯…嗯啊…哈…摸…摸摸另一边嘛…”

“另一边？夏之光刚刚碰到的那边吗？”

翟潇闻一听到夏之光的名字和焉栩嘉这醋意满满的语气瞬间就明白发生了什么，原来是惦记着刚刚玩游戏时候的事呢。

“哎呀…刚刚那又不是故意的嘛，而且我后面也躲开了…啊！”翟潇闻这边还在自顾自的解释，那边焉栩嘉就抬起他的腿，剥下内裤后直接伸了一根手指进那微微湿润的后穴，被异物毫无防备插入的感觉刺激的翟潇闻连尾音都变了一个调。

焉栩嘉手指浅浅的在洞口一进一出，嘴唇凑到翟潇闻耳垂旁边轻吻着他小小的痣，滑腻的舌尖在耳廓上绕了一整圈又狠狠钻进耳道里舔弄。

“啊…不要…嘉嘉…嗯嗯…”翟潇闻的耳朵敏感的不行，只觉得焉栩嘉连鼻腔呼出来的气息都是烫的，尽数喷洒在他的脸颊上，烫的他侧着头想往身下的被子里逃。

焉栩嘉抽出手指，把身下人的腿分的更开，泛着水光的肉穴还在不停张合着，被焉栩嘉看的一干二净。

“宝贝，你好湿了。”

“快点进来…”羞耻的姿势和焉栩嘉直勾勾的眼神让翟潇闻一下羞红了脸，连眼角都湿漉漉的，咬着手指小声催促。

焉栩嘉早就硬的发疼，但还是耐着性子挤了一大坨润滑剂送进翟潇闻的小穴帮他扩张着，淫液和润滑剂混合顺着手指不断往外流，就连前面的柱身都颤颤巍巍的吐着汁水。

“嗯啊…好痒…啊…嘉嘉…”翟潇闻感觉到焉栩嘉握着性器在他穴口磨蹭，他几乎快要被后穴里的阵阵空虚感折磨的发疯。

焉栩嘉也忍不住，一个挺身粗长顶进泛滥的小穴，里面又热又紧，层层穴肉包裹着性器收缩着，吸的焉栩嘉差点直接缴械，缓过来后便狠狠顶弄，全部退出又全部进入，每下都直往翟潇闻花心顶。

“啊…嗯…太快了…啊啊…慢点…嘉嘉…受不了了…嗯啊…不…嗯…”焉栩嘉的动作太狠了，大手钳着翟潇闻的腰，身下硬物操的极深，才刚开始翟潇闻就要受不住了，连呻吟声都带了哭腔，被剧烈的动作撞的零零碎碎。

饶了他吧，臭弟弟吃醋起来怎么这么上头啊！翟潇闻简直欲哭无泪，一边抽抽搭搭的呜咽一边想着，连话都说不出来。

焉栩嘉看到身下人被自己弄的止不住眼泪的可怜模样就心软的不行，刚刚那股无名火早就不知道飞到哪里去了，停下了动作低头在翟潇闻脖颈胸口蹭来蹭去，叼着薄薄的软肉吮吸留下暧昧的痕迹。

“焉栩嘉…我都说不是故意的了还欺负我！”翟潇闻好不容易才缓过来气，手背胡乱的抹了两把脸，冲着正在他胸口胡作非为的焉栩嘉不满的说道，“而且刚刚还那么凶…”

“好啦闻闻，刚刚是我不好。”焉栩嘉抬头对上翟潇闻的眼睛，看到他瘪着嘴一副小苦瓜的委屈样又好笑，伸手掐了掐他脸颊道歉，“下次不许和他靠那么近。”

“哼…知道啦。”

“别人也不可以。”

“好好好。”

“还有，不许穿这套睡衣录视频。”

“你真的是…”翟潇闻简直哭笑不得，心想焉栩嘉这个幼稚鬼又在想什么呢，于是捧着焉栩嘉的脸认认真真的亲了他一口，

“嘉哥是对我有什么误解吗，我这么喜欢你诶。”

翟潇闻的声音温温柔柔的，在焉栩嘉听来像在撒娇，甜的他心都一颤一颤的，仿佛一只小猫伸出了柔软的肉垫踩在他心尖上，粉嫩的脸蛋还残留着情欲，看的焉栩嘉又有些蠢蠢欲动，对着翟潇闻饱满的唇再次吻上去，勾着他的舌头逼他回应。

焉栩嘉把翟潇闻翻了个身，抬起他的屁股从后面进入。才刚刚交合过的穴口柔软湿润，焉栩嘉扶着翟潇闻的腰慢慢把性器挤进去。

“嗯…好深…哈…啊啊…”

翟潇闻的手肘撑在床上，后穴被一寸寸顶开，又硬又热的下身直直进到最深处才开始抽插。翟潇闻被干的腿软的不行，好几次都撑不住的往床上倒又被焉栩嘉捞回来，手臂圈着翟潇闻的腰继续不停往里操着。

“闻闻舒服吗？”焉栩嘉的低音在此时此刻无疑是最好的催情剂，翟潇闻晕头转向的，手也不自觉的抓紧了床单，他被情欲烧昏了头，一张口全是甜腻诱人的呻吟。

“舒服…啊…嗯…哈啊…别顶那里…啊…哥哥…不要了…呜呜…”

焉栩嘉找到敏感点后就加快速度用力操干，性器顶端重重磨过花心。翟潇闻眼角一片潮红，后穴如同过电一般酥麻，前端却还硬着贴在小腹上迟迟得不到抚慰。

“哈啊…帮我摸摸嘛…好难受…”翟潇闻两只手都撑着床维持平衡没法自己解决，只好边难耐的蹭着床单边转过头哀求道。

焉栩嘉见状便伸出手握住翟潇闻的前端上下套弄，身下的动作却是没停，整间屋子都是“啪啪”的交合声。翟潇闻全身都在颤抖，熟透了的后穴汁水飞溅，前后夹击的致命快感直接把他顶上了高潮。小穴高潮后剧烈的痉挛着，夹的焉栩嘉粗声喘着气，性器发狠的抽插了几下后也堵着翟潇闻的穴口射了精，白浊尽数喷洒进内壁深处，装不下的液体顺着股缝流下来，下身湿的一塌糊涂。

好不容易清理以完后的翟潇闻趴在床上困的连眼睛都睁不开，焉栩嘉正准备哄人回房间好好睡才发现翟潇闻不知道什么时候抱着被子睡着了。焉栩嘉实在不忍心叫醒睡得正熟翟潇闻，只好探头探脑的开门去找赵磊换房间。

“磊磊，磊哥，今晚要委屈你去闻闻房间了。”

“你们啊…”赵磊简直一个白眼要翻上天，“能不能小点声！真的是全世界都要知道了。”

焉栩嘉低头笑了笑，知道就知道，他恨不得要全世界都知道翟潇闻是他的宝贝呢。


End file.
